


Love in Me the Likes of Which You Can Scarcely Imagine

by lipstickstains (screaminginternally)



Series: for a moment, it felt like heaven [4]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Pregancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Victor is still a selfish dick but AT LEAST he's one that's in love with his wife and his creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/lipstickstains
Summary: Elizabeth’s belly is only a little bigger, a little rounder. But the skin is taut, pulled stiff like a painter’s canvas. It serves as an endless fascination for Victor, but even more so for Adam – his Creature. Their Creature. Their Man, made for them, by them.
Relationships: Creature/Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein/Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature/Elizabeth Lavenza
Series: for a moment, it felt like heaven [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Love in Me the Likes of Which You Can Scarcely Imagine

Elizabeth’s belly is only a little bigger, a little rounder. But the skin is taut, pulled stiff like a painter’s canvas. It serves as an endless fascination for Victor, but even more so for Adam – his Creature. Their Creature. Their Man, made for them, by them.

Physically, by Victor. But the Creature he has grown into, is the doing of dear, sweet Elizabeth. Dear, sweet Elizabeth, now with a child in her belly – a child made by them.

They say _them_ because when a woman is fucked by two cocks in quick succession – and, on one particular evening, at the same time – there is no way for Victor or Adam to know who put the babe in her belly.

Victor can admit to his own folly of uncertainty: he’d created Adam with the intent of creating the perfect man. With all the parts intact. Nothing missing. Every part of Adam works just as it does on any other man – there is no guarantee that Elizabeth’s child is from her lawful husband, or if it was the Creature that she cuckolds her husband with – with the Creature her husband cuckolds _her_ with.

Is it cuckoldry when both spouses fuck the same person, often at the same time? Victor was always more concerned with his science than societal specifics. Elizabeth would know, if he asked her. He won’t – whenever Victor poses questions that are so – obvious to members of Society, she looks at him like she cannot fathom how he was ever considered intelligent enough to be accepted into university.

It is not to say that Victor _minds_ the idea that Adam is the father of the child, quite the contrary: imagine, how it might be, that Victor Frankenstein, the man who created man, did so with such skill and craft that the created man is able to create children of his own! Victor’s name will forever be at the forefront of any discussion of creation or science!

But, for now, he and Adam watch Elizabeth’s belly with curiosity, as she grows and ripens, and the babe grows stronger, bigger. Elizabeth is doing so naturally what took him such difficulty: creating life.


End file.
